Kiseki no Caramel Kiss!
by Asane Yashi
Summary: Idol Group Junior ini namanya KnoCK! Membernya empat orang anak kecil yang imut dan lucu. Pelatih vokal sekaligus manajernya baik hati dan mudah dijahili. KnoCK! berbeda dari yang lain. KnoCK! membawa keajaiban dengan lantunan melodi mereka. Go, go, let's go, our story!


**Disclaimer**

 **VOCALOID – YAMAHA, Crypton, Internet Co., etc**

A/N:

Halo halo semua, Asane (dengan masonya) datang dengan fic multichapter baru. Nekat ya, padahal fic yang lain belum pada selesai hahaha :'D /jduk

Tapi dibilang maso, nggak juga sih. Karena saya enjoy banget buat cerita satu ini. Kebetulan (entah kerasukan apa) lagi demen sama karakter anak kecil, jadi buat aja ceritanya sekalian.

Iya, sesuai dengan summary, fic ini bercerita tentang idol group junior bernama Kiseki no Caramel Kiss! Atau bisa disingkat KnoCK! yang berisi empat anak berumur 8 dan 9 tahun dengan segala kelakuan random mereka. Tenang, saya akan berusaha (sekeras mungkin) agar fic ini tidak masuk ke dalam song fic yang melanggar guidelines, karena lagu di sini saya buat sendiri XD

Oh iya, KnoCK! ini juga menjadi karya pertama dari #12EpisodeProject yang saya buat. Ya, ya, benar! Jadi bisa dipastikan fic ini akan tamat di chapter 12. (Kenapa namanya malah #12EpisodeProject? Entah, pingin aja hahahaha /dibuang)

Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Selamat menikmati! X)

 **Semua judul film dan merk dagang di sini bukan milik saya.** **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Shiena Kokone**

* * *

Suatu pagi, di salah satu kantor agensi musik kenamaan Jepang, VCLD Entertainment.

Seorang gadis berumur 8 tahun sedang duduk di kursi panjang depan ruang rias. Kedua kaki kecilnya yang tak mampu menyentuh lantai bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian, seiringan dengan lantunan nada kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Pagi hari kubangun, kulihat langit biru... Disampingku ada Luki-kun, tapi dia ngompol lagi..."_

Tak jelas lagu apa yang ia bawakan, dan siapa pihak yang namanya telah dicemarkan dalam lirik, tapi gadis itu kelihatan damai sekali ketika menyanyikannya.

Lagu berhenti ketika sang Mama datang dengan es krim dua tingkat di genggaman. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dengan tangan merentang ke atas. Akhirnya penantiannya yang terasa seperti tiga tahun segera terbayarkan.

"Karamel! Aku mau es krim karamel!"

"Tada~ Es krim karamel dua tingkat untuk putri Kokone~"

Shiena Meiko adalah ibu tersayang dari Kokone. Ia seorang _make up artist_ profesional yang sudah menjalani karir di VCLD Entertainment selama empat tahun, dan akan menjadi lima tahun bulan depan.

Wanita yang tampak awet muda dengan rambut cokelat selehernya ini layak disebut pro karena keahlian meriasnya yang tingkat tinggi. Dari wajah bangun tidur bisa diubah menjadi wajah cantik terawat. Dari wajah laki-laki bisa diubah menjadi wajah perempuan. Dari wajah seorang buronan bisa diubah menjadi wajah boyband.

Tidak, tidak. Yang terakhir itu majas hiperbolis yang keluar batas untuk menjelaskan kehebatan seorang Meiko. Tentu dia akan langsung diringkus polisi jika itu terjadi.

Kebetulan, hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Direktur Leon. Di mana dalam acara perayaannya, akan ada penampilan beberapa artis terkenal keluaran VCLD Entertainment dan disiarkan di beberapa stasiun televisi secara _live_. Tentu saja ini menjadi pekerjaan besar Meiko. Ia menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya dengan mengajak putri kesayangannya, Shiena Kokone, untuk datang ke kantor.

Selain dengan tujuan mengajak Kokone jalan-jalan, Meiko juga ingin sesekali unjuk kebolehan sebagai _make up artist_ di depan sang anak. Lihatlah kehebatan Mama merias wajah Kakak ini, Kokone. Mama hebat kan. Hahahaha. Gitu deh.

Satu jam lagi acara akan dimulai. Meiko menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku, bersiap-siap untuk merias artis selanjutnya.

"Mama mau kembali kerja. Kokone mau ikut ke dalam?" tanya Meiko seraya membuka pintu ruang rias.

Kokone yang sedang asik menikmati es krim menggeleng pelan dan turun dari kursi secara hati-hati.

"Aku mau pipis."

"Eeeehh?" Meiko sedikit melenguh. Ia intip ke dalam ruangan, artis selanjutnya sudah duduk di depan cermin, menanti untuk dirias. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali lagi pada Kokone yang sedang menatapnya sambil berkedip-kedip. "Kalau begitu... mau Mama temani ke toilet?" Ya... mungkin telat lima menit sebelum kembali berkerja tak apa.

Kokone menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tahu kok toilet ada di mana. Mama masuk saja."

"Um...," Meiko menimbang-nimbang. Ia khawatir Kokone kenapa-napa saat menuju toilet. Ketabrak kucing yang kabur, misalnya. Tapi beruntung Kokone sudah ditanami ilmu pertahanan diri oleh ayahnya. Paling tidak jika ia bertemu orang iseng, Kokone sudah tau bagian mana yang bisa ia tendang atau semprot dengan _paper spray_. "Kokone yakin bisa sendiri?"

"Un! _Slurp—_ "

"Baiklah... Kalau sudah selesai segera kembali ya!"

"Oki doki!" Langsung saja gadis itu berlari dengan es krim di tangan. Menapaki koridor panjang yang membawanya ke... dapur.

"Kokone! Toiletnya di sebelah sana!" Meiko berseru sambil menunjuk arah sebaliknya. Kokone segera putar balik.

"Maaf... Te-he!" Sekali lagi, gadis itu berlari dengan es krim di tangan. Menapaki koridor panjang yang membawanya ke toilet.

 **o KnoCK! o**

" _Karamel di es krim, syalala... Karamel di puding, syalala... Karamel di nasi, syalala..."_

Es krim karamel dari café di kantor ini adalah es krim terenak yang pernah Kokone rasakan (saking enaknya sampai mengilhami Kokone untuk membuat lagu baru). Karena itulah selama perjalanan ke toilet, ia tak dapat berhenti mencicipi rasa manis dan dingin dari es krim tersebut. Ah, seandainya ia bisa memakannya setiap hari, tidak, seandainya ia dapat tinggal di café itu, pasti... Mama bisa marah, tentu saja.

' _MIAAAAWWW!'_

Suara keras barusan refleks membuat Kokone menoleh ke belakang, dan refleks membuat Kokone segera berputar ke arah kiri layaknya penari _ballet_ , demi menyelamatkan sang es krim dari serangan kucing berbulu putih yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Jantung Kokone berdetak keras. Lebih keras dibandingkan saat menonton film seram tentang boneka dinosaurus ungu besar yang hobi nyanyi-nyanyi. Memang dasar Kokone. Diracuni apa dia hingga menganggap serial anak tersebut adalah acara yang membuat takut.

Kakinya pun bergetar dan ia langsung menggenggam es krimnya dengan kedua tangan. Ekspresinya tercampur antara kaget, bingung, dan kebelet pipis. Di sisi lain, ia bersyukur karena akhirnya ilmu pertahanan diri dari Ayah bisa berguna juga. Untung saja kucing itu tidak menabraknya. Kalau iya bisa-bisa es krimnya—

"PERMISI AKU HARUS LEWAAAAAAAATTT—"

 _Bruk_

 _Tuiiiiiiiing_

 _Plek_

—jatuh.

"A-Aduh..."

"Aaaw..."

Merasa telah ditabrak sesuatu yang besar, pandangan Kokone menjadi gelap. Grafitasi telah menariknya dengan keras, sehingga bokongnya menjadi korban. Siapapun tolong katakan, ia tidak tertabrak mobil di dalam gedung kan?

Ketika ia membuka mata secara perlahan, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari sesuatu yang ia lindungi sudah tamat riwayatnya.

"He? Apa ini di kepalaku? Rasanya dingin."

Kokone duduk membeku. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Di depannya ada seorang anak laki-laki sepantaran dirinya. Rambutnya pirang berombak dengan iris mata biru yang mengingatkannya pada laut musim panas. Anak itu juga mengalami nasib serupa dengan Kokone. Jatuh dengan posisi duduk. Bedanya, jika saat ini Kokone sedang shock, anak pirang itu malah diselimuti rasa penasaran ketika menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan berwarna cokelat di atas kepalanya sendiri.

Iya, dingin.

Berwarna cokelat.

Lengket.

Bertumpuk dua.

Lengkap dengan _cone_.

"Es... Es krim...,"

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, mata Kokone sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Eh?" Anak tersebut langsung menyadari hal apa yang membuat perempuan berambut cokelat merah muda di hadapannya hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks, es krim... karamel—"

"T-Tunggu dulu! Sebelum kamu menangis, ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan!" Anak itu mendadak berdiri dengan posisi tangan merentang ke depan, mencegah.

Isakan Kokone mendadak berhenti. "He?"

Tak mengindahkan Kokone yang kebingungan, si rambut pirang segera menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian lanjut berlari menyusuri koridor.

"TAEHUN, KAMU LARI KE MANA? DI SANA BANYAK GAJAH, NANTI KAMU TERINJAK LOOOHH!"

"Heeeeeee?!"

Gajah? Memangnya di kantor Mama bisa ada gajah? Siapa itu Taehun?

Kokone serasa dikutuk menjadi batu, awan hitam menghujani kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Satu menit terlewat, Kokone masih duduk membisu. Anak tadi kembali muncul bersama seekor kucing putih, dan tetap dengan es krim di kepala. Ia berlari kecil, sampai akhirnya kembali ke hadapan Kokone dan langsung menjajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Nah, sekarang kamu boleh nangis. Aku temani di sini."

"Heeeee? Huaaaa, es krimku jatuh—tidak, es krimku lompat ke kepala kamu, huaaaa—" Akhirnya Kokone melepaskan tangisannya. Anak tersebut menepuk kecil pucuk kepala Kokone dan mengangguk-angguk layaknya seorang ayah.

"Hm... aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Ayo jangan menangis lagi,"

Tangisan Kokone terdengar semakin keras. Tadi dia bilang boleh menangis, sekarang tidak. Terus saja buat Kokone bingung.

"Tapi kamu hebat lho!"

"He?"

"Lihat!" Anak itu menunjuk es krim yang jatuh di kepalanya dengan posisi bertumpuk dan cone di bagian atas. "Bentuknya seperti boneka salju yang sering kubuat saat musim dingin. Wah... jarang sekali ada kecelakaan yang menghasilkan seni seperti ini. Hahaha hebat hebat!"

Tangis Kokone berhenti.

"He-Hebat? Tapi... itu kan tidak sengaja."

Anak itu berdiri. Tangan kanan terjulur untuk membantu Kokone bangkit dari posisi duduk. Senyumnya merekah, satu lagi hal yang mengingatkan Kokone pada cerahnya musim panas.

"Tidak peduli sengaja atau tidak. Ini tanda kalau aku sudah dipertemukan dengan pembawa keajaiban!"

Tik tok. Waktu bergulir lambat.

Air di pelupuk mata Kokone berkilau bagai permata.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Preview**

Salam kenal, namaku Shiena Kokone! Aku suka karamel, lalu yang kedua beruang, ketiga karamel, keempat karamel, dan yang kelima bernyanyi... mungkin. Tapi aku tidak yakin suaraku bagus! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku disuruh bernyanyi bersama anak yang menabrakku?! Ditambah lagi... cara bicaranya mirip Papa. Um... walaupun dia baik—Eh, p-pokoknya aku mau es krimku kembali! Selanjutnya, di Kiseki no Caramel Kiss! Episode 2: Kim SeeWoo.

Hm... dia suka es krim karamel juga tidak ya...


End file.
